Love and Hate
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: One-shot. Yukio odiaba a Rin. Había una parte de sí mismo que lo odiaba. Sin embargo, cuando el odio que sentía por su hermano le ahogaba, un sentimiento cálido le embargaba. Yukio ni siquiera tenía que pensar en nada en especial para saber por qué amaba a su hermano también.


Disclaimer: Aoi no Exorcist no me pertenece, esto lo hago por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro.

Bueno, me hablaron de esta serie y pues me la vi en un loco maratón, y nada más terminarla me dieron ganas de escribir algo sobre los hermanos, y lo que siente Yukio… no pude evitarlo.

Así que nada, espero que les guste.

**Love and Hate**

Yukio odiaba a Rin. Había una parte de sí mismo que lo odiaba. Yukio no podía evitar pensar en todos esos años de entrenamiento, de miedo y de llantos… No podía evitar pensar en las pesadillas y los monstruos que le acecharon en la oscuridad antes de saber cómo combatirlos. Cuando Yukio pensaba en la primera vez que había disparado a un demonio, no podía evitar odiar a Rin.

Por supuesto sabía que nada de aquello era culpa de su hermano, no directamente al menos. Pero era difícil para él olvidar todo el sufrimiento que había tenido que soportar mientras Rin reía despreocupado.

Sin embargo, cuando el odio que sentía por su hermano le ahogaba, un sentimiento cálido le embargaba. Yukio ni siquiera tenía que pensar en nada en especial para saber por qué amaba a su hermano también. Simplemente le quería, y alejaba cualquier rastro de odio que pudiese sentir. La risa de su hermano alejaba el miedo y el odio mientras iluminaba su vida. Y sentía que debía proteger esa sonrisa a toda cosa, no porque se lo prometiese a su padre, sino porque no quería dejar de ver a su hermano sonreír.

Rin era su vida. Había sufrido por su causa, pero le había dado una razón para vivir y le quería con todas sus fuerzas. Yukio no podía evitar esos sentimientos tan contradictorios que habitaban en su pecho. Se había acostumbrado demasiado a ellos y no sabía cómo combatirlos.

Algún día sería lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentar aquel odio y ver el miedo que aún habitaba en su interior y del que se refugiaba. Había vivido muchos momentos malos, pero hacía mucho que los había superado. Si aún se refugiaba en ellos, era porque era mucho más fácil aceptar esa posibilidad que el origen real de su odio, de su miedo. Yukio no era estúpido, eran hermanos al fin y al cabo, y dudaba mucho que Rin fuese el único con sangre demoniaca, no después de todo lo que había visto.

Yukio temía tener la misma sangre que su hermano porque, si la tenía, no sabría cómo reaccionaría ante ella. Él no era tan bueno como Rin, no tenía esas cualidades que le ayudaban a enfrentarse al mundo como lo hacía. Aceptar el lado demoniaco de Rin, sería como aceptar el suyo propio. ¿Y cómo protegería a Rin cuando él mismo sufría el mismo mal? ¿Cómo podría no caer en la desesperación al verse a sí mismo con el fuego azul envolviéndole? Yukio no era tan noble como Rin, no era tan bueno… el hecho de odiarle le decía que jamás podría ser como su hermano.

Por eso escondía su miedo en el odio. Por eso una parte de sí mismo odiaba a su hermano, por el que moriría sin dudarlo un instante. Y Yukio se odiaba a sí mismo por todo aquello. Por no ser capaz de dejar de odiar a su hermano, por no ser capaz de amarlo únicamente. Y contra el odio a sí mismo no tenía nada. Se despreciaba por todo lo que sentía y que no era capaz de enfrentar y cambiar.

Y cuando todos aquellos pensamientos estaban a punto de llevarle al borde del precipicio, llegaba Rin con su despreocupada sonrisa, otorgándole todo lo que Yukio no podía. Rin simplemente se colocaba a su alrededor, y todo su mundo cambiaba. Olvidaba todo el odio que sentía y le sonreía suavemente de vuelta, porque en aquel instante sólo era capaz de quererle. Y no había odio, ni sufrimiento, ni rencor. No había nada de eso, sólo el amor que sentía por él, aquello por lo que moriría.

Y durante unos segundos el mundo parecía perfecto y él estaba en paz con todo su corazón. Hasta que volvían a aflorar toda aquella maraña de sentimientos contradictorios. Pero hasta que eso ocurría, Yukio sólo podía ver la sonrisa de Rin y pensaba que valdría la pena morir protegiéndola. Y no habría arrepentimiento ni lamento mientras pudiese morir viendo su sonrisa.

**Fin**

Y hasta aquí todo, espero que este one-shot les haya gustado y que no haya quedado demasiado OoC.

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
